The Mossflower Patrol Part II: Tears of a Warrior
by Mousieboy232
Summary: 3 seasons have gone by, Mattimeo and his family are doing fine, and they await the return of Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan. But something else is headed their way. With a new threat on the horizon, it is a matter of time for the new generation of Abby Dwellers to make a choice. Idly stand by and let the threat take their home, or stand in its way and help defend it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mattimeo threw on his tunic and raced down the steps, as he ran by he quickly greeted each and everyone.

"Morning, Brother Rufus, morning, Sister Agnus, morning, Jube, morning Cynthia."

He blurted out, he even ran passed Basil, who grabbed the buffer by the collar of his shirt.

"Steady on, old bean, what's the rush?"

Mattimeo acted like an excited dibbun, he couldn't contain his enthusiasm. He took in deep breaths and calm composed himself.

"Sorry, Basil. Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan are returning here to Redwall."

"Haw haw, splendid! Wait a tick, how'd you know?"

"I remember three seasons ago, when they went off Sam said, 'don't worry, I'll make it back as soon as the snow melts and spring blossoms in the air.' It's been three seasons!"

Basil nodded in agreement at what Mattimeo had said, and he released him. Mattimeo, walked over to the double doors, he saw his father, Tim, Rollo, Constance, Auma, Father Mordalfus, Tess, and Martin II. Matthias was tending to the orchard, Constance was giving more lessons to Auma about motherhood for the Abbey, Tim was giving more lessons to Rollo, Mordalfus sat underneath a shady sycamore tree, and Tess and Martin II sat basking in the sun. Spring was everyone's favorite season, they however, would not be able to foresee what had become of their warriors in the Mossflower Patrol.

At St. Ninian's Church, Sam and Elmtail awoke. They were shackled to the pews and their clothes were ripped and tattered. Sam was not a pretty sight. His face was badly mangled, his snout broken, his face caked in blood, whiskers knotted and torn, and chipped teeth. Elmtail was not a sight for sore eyes either. His snout was broken, his left eye was swollen shut. Lips were mangled and sore, and he tail was cut off from the top. Sitting in the shadows was Nikos, the evil mastermind behind this. Sam could barely speak, but he was managed to shout out a name.

"Sl-Slagar?"

"Not quite, Sam."

Nikos said as he jumped down from where he sat and walked towards the heavily injured squirrels.

"Mmmmm, haaaaa. That my friends is the smell of victory. We're so close to Redwall, my lust for revenge will be fulfilled and you all will be my eternally grateful slaves."

"Ne-ver, fox."

Elmtail whispered. Nikos cocked his eyebrows and leaned in closer to Elmtail's mouth.

"What was that?"

Elmtail spat at the fox. Blood and saliva shot out from the wounded animal's mouth and plastered onto the fox's right cheek. Niko jumped back a bit and looked at the two in disgust. He grabbed a cloth and wiped the bodily fluid from him, Nikos ran up to both of them and started kicking the pair hard in the chest.

"You... will... feel... so... much... worse... now!"

Nikos shouted with every kick. Blood and spit drooled from both Sam and Elmtail's mouths. Nikos then took a deep breath in and smiled.

"Sorry for that outburst gents, just needed to teach you a lesson."

Nikos walked out of the church and into the bright sunlight.

Mattimeo snacked on a honey scone and sipped on mint tea. He was becoming impatient and reverting back to his old bratty self, ten seasons ago. A giant shadow appeared from out of nowhere and completely covered Matti's body. Mattimeo looked up and saw a young owl land on the battlements. It was Sir Harry the Muse's son, Julian the Poet. Julian was spry and young, being born seven seasons before Mattimeo became the Warrior of Redwall.

"Hello, Julian, how are you?"

He asked his winged comrade. Just his father, he puffed out his chest, and spoke elegantly.

"Mattimeo, my humble mouse

I am quite swell in the redstone house.

The warm winds blow through by feather

A lovely chap needs to enjoy this warm weather."

Mattimeo smiled at Julian's greeting. He too responded poetically.

"Aye, this season of Spring is a splendor

The little dibbuns are so happy and tender

Watch them chase each other across the courtyard

And seeing how they play, they will be strong wall guards."

Julian hooted in response of Mattimeo's reply. Tess sat on a blanket sipping ice cold herbal tea, sweetened with honey. Mattimeo and Tess' son, Martin II, was a very active dibbun, though he was the youngest of the Abbey babes, he showed more spunk and enthusiasm than any other little one that dwelled inside the walls.

"Mama, mama, can I go play?"

Martin asked his mother. Tess smirked at him and replied.

"Martin II, what do we say?"

"Um, now?"

Tess clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"No, Martin, what do we say?"

Martin knew the right phrase, he just didn't want to say it, he thought it was embarrassing. However, it was the only way for him to go play chase with his friends.

"May I, please go play?"

He asked politely. Tess nodded her head in approval. Martin jumped up to his footpaws and joined the other dibbuns in a wholesome game of, "Catch the Rat." Abbot Mordalfus was reading the records of the late John Churchmouse, Mordalfus was puzzled that someone a lot more younger than him, would have passed on before him. Mordalfus didn't argue about it, that was the way the seasons worked. As he read the parchment. He coughed into his wide sleeve. The younger Abbey beasts heard their Father Abbot cough, and walked over to him, circling him. Mordalfus cleared his throat and spoke.

"Friends, friends, it's alright. Just a minor cough, nothing to be worried about."

Constance hobbled in and dispersed the worrisome Abbey folk.

"Alright, give your Abbot some space."

Everybeast crowding Mordalfus left and returned to their own duties, but Mattimeo stayed for a bit.

"Are you sure you don't need to see Cynthia?"

Mattimeo asked the very elderly mouse. Father Abbot shook his head.

"No, no, my son. Our Infirmary Keeper has more pressing matters to attend to. I might have this cough because I'm not drinking much liquids, Mattimeo, if you could be so kind and fetch me a tankard of fresh water, please."

Mattimeo nodded and jogged off to the kitchens to get a tankard. Inside the kitchens, Jube and his sisters were preparing lunch for the others. Jube, was a jolly hedgehog, he was clad in a flour dusted smock, and apron. His younger siblings were taking out scones, pasties, and all sorts of patries out of the hot stone ovens. In the corner of the Friar's eye, he saw Mattimeo rummaging though the cupboards. Friar Jube cocked his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"What do you think you're doin'?"

Mattimeo turned suddenly to his friend.

"Sorry, Jube, I was looking for a tankard. Father Abbot needs it for some water."

Jube pointed to a cupboard on the far right, Mattimeo thanked his prickly Friar friend and grabbed a tankard. When Mattimeo returned to the courtyard, he immediately dropped the tankard and rushed to his Abbot's aid. Auma was cradling the old mouse close to her chest. Mattimeo almost tripped as he sprinted towards Mordalfus.

"Wha? What happened, he is alright? Is he going to be okay?"

Mattimeo was getting anxious on what Auma's reply would be. She just looked him dead in the face and spoke.

"Mattimeo, I'm sorry, our Father Abbot has passed on to the Summer Forest."

Mattimeo's lip quivered in sadness. He should have taken Mordalfus to Cynthia, but maybe Mordalfus knew his time was up and he just wanted to spend his last moments bathing in the warm sunlight? So many questions that would go unanswered filled the mouse's head. Mattimeo stood up and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"I will grab a shovel and bury him in our cemetary."

Matthias placed a gentle paw on his son's shoulder.

"I will help you too, Father Mordalfus was good friend to us all."

Mattimeo nodded, he and his father walked to the gatehouse to get the steel shovels. That was until, one of ghe wall guards called them.

"Mattimeo, Matthias, come up here, please!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mattimeo and Matthias ran up the stairs, the two were greeted to an unpleasant surprise. The entire Abbey was surrounded by foebeasts, rats, weasels, ferrets, stoats, and foxes, ranging in the hundreds completely circled Redwall. Stand at the Main Gates was Nikos. He had the Mossflower Patrol lined up, kneeling down. The ones's he stood next to were Sam and Elmtail. Mattimeo was about to retrieve the Sword of Martin, but was quickly stopped by Nikos.

"Halt!"

He shouted. Mattimeo saw Illyn holding Sam hostage, while Janos held Elmtail hostage. Tight nooses were wrapped around the duos necks. Sam looked up at Mattimeo and Matthias, they were saddened and disgusted at what had happened to the Mossflower Patrol. Nikos cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted.

"I want to speak to you, Mattimeo, son of Matthias the Warrior!"

Mattimeo shouted back at the evil creature.

"I'm Mattimeo the Warrior, and you must leave, now! You're all nothing more than evil, cowardly, stinking, lying, cheaters!"

"Wow, so bold of you to tell off an army that has your Abbey completely surrounded. If I can't get a word in edgewise, then I'm just going to have to execute these poor woodlanders, one by one."

Hearing Nikos' threat really riled the mouse warrior up. He grinded his teeth and his face became red. He then sighed in disgust and looked down upon Nikos.

"If we are going to talk, I'll be asking the questions. 1. How do you know me and how did you find this place? 2. What is your agenda?"

Nikos lips curled into a wicked smirk.

"My name is Nikos, Nikos the Bludgeoner, I found it by these two lovely little bushytails. I want revenge on what you did to my family. You killed my mother the Healer and my older brother the Slaver."

Mattimeo tapped his chin, the Healer? The Slaver?

"Do you mean Sela and Slagar?"

"I will avenge them by taking over Redwall Abbey. You will all be the Deathbringers' slaves and I want your sword."

Mattimeo leaned over the battlements and yelled back.

"You're a fool for coming here and seeking revenge. Both your mother and brother got themselves killed."

Nikos' fangs were beginning to show.

"Liar! It was you who sent them to their deaths! Your precious and peaceful Abbey thought that it wasn't right for vermin to live here. So you tossed both my mother and brother out, and you let them get taken by Cluny, while you watched. Eight seasons later, you hunt down Slagar and push him into a well!"

"That was all wrong, Sela was playing us to our advantage, and Slagar took my friends and I against out will. We weren't the ones who pushed Slagar into the well, he fell in himself. So begone, or we will turn you all into pincushions and mincemeat."

Nikos chuckled under his breath which turned into full blown laughter.

"You think your tiny little army scares us? You idiot! No, you should be afraid of us."

Nikos looked over to over his left and right.

"First order of business, give me your sword."

"Never!"

Mattimeo shouted back. Nikos shook head in disappointment.

"Fine, time for all of your friends to die. Starting with the ones at the very end."

Mattimeo and Matthias saw a fat rat place a dirty looking dagger on the throat of a vole.

"I'm gonna count to three, if by threes those gates aren't open for me and my armies, this one gets his throat carved out. 1! 2!"

"Wait! We're opening the gates."

Nikos smiled happily at the mouse atop the wall.

"Good, mouse. Good. Now bring me the sword."

Mattimeo hesitated but ran down the flight of wooden stairs to retrieve Martin's Sword from Great Hall. He then ran outside where Nikos and his Deathbringers awaited him. Mattimeo presented the beautiful sword, it's beauty glistened, the sword was symmetrical in every way. Mattimeo even brought it's fine leather scabbard, when Nikos drew the sword, the words, "I am that is," were etched into the blade. Nikos wrapped the broadsword around his waist and casually walked up to Mattimeo. He kneeled down and placed a paw on the early adult mouse. The fox began to smile at his enemy. Without warning, Nikos stood up and kicked Mattimeo hard in the chest! Mattimeo fell right onto his bottom, he wheezed for breath and began coughing. At least ten archers atop of the walls aimed their arrows at the fox, but Nikos had other plans.

"While I was talking, my loyal assassins scaled your walls and and snuck in."

Rats and weasels clad in hooded cloaks placed curved daggers onto the throats of the woodlanders on top of the wall. Nikos looked down upon the injured Mattimeo and smiled evilly.

"I'm gonna kill five of the Mossflower Patrol and five of those archers."

Nikos raised his right paw high above him and swiftly threw it down. The first to die was the watervole. The rat quickly slashed the poor creature's throat. Blood bubbled and poured from the watervole's neck. Then the next creature, which was a squirrel suffered the same fate. The last three to get their throats slit were a dormouse and two mice. Now it was the wall guards and archers turn, the cloaked vermin swiftly dragged their blades across the throats of the Abbey creatures, and threw their lifeless corpses off of the wall. Nikos kneeled down and whispered to Mattimeo.

"That was just a taste of how powerful I am, you can't do anything about it."

Mattimeo stared at Nikos with hateful eyes, Illyn then propped Mattimeo on his footpaws, and bounded the wounded warrior's paw behind his back. Nikos took in a deep breath of fresh air, dusted his jerkin, and turned to his hordebeasts.

"Let's take a tour of our new home!"

Everybeast that was affiliated with the Deathbringers whooped and hollered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikos and Illyn looked over to see a group of moles digging a grave for their beloved Abbot. Nikos smirked and looked over to the other Abbey creatures looking upon them.

"Guess it was his time."

Nikos then tugged on the rope that binded Mattimeo.

"Now, Matti, lead us inside. The creatures watching Nikos and his Deathbringers stroll into the Abbey were Tim, Rollo, Tess, Martin II, Auma, Constance, and the dibbuns. Two weasels threw the doors open that lead into Cavern Hole. The woodlanders sitting at the tables were Jess, Basil, Cheek, Sandra, and Winifred. Jess was no longer in her belted vest and instead clad in a white gown with emerald green cloak. Basil was clad in a fine belted jerkin. Cheek, Sandra, and Winifred still wore the same attire. Nikos walked in and admired the interior of his new home.

"Very nice, superb indeed."

Mattimeo lead him upstairs to Great Hall. Nikos laid his eyes upon the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Nikos then started to touch the silky cloth that hung from the sandstone walls. He then looked over to his henchbeasts.

"Tear it down."

Two rats saluted with their pikes and started ripping the lovely tapestry off from the wall. Mattimeo was infuriated, he witnessed the fox defile one of the Founder's memories. But alas, Mattimeo knew he couldn't say a word, for he would be beaten senseless.

"New ruler, new tapestry. I want one of me, standing over every Redwaller, and they are all in shackles."

Janos smiled at her mate.

"We shall get it done, my liege."

"Splendid, Janos, just wonderful."

Nikos then tugged on Matti's bind to take him to the infirmary, kitchen, and dormitories. Nikos then turned to the Deathbringers following him and Mattimeo.

"Alright, Janos and I will sleep in the gatehouse cottage we saw right before the tour. Illyn you and my league of assassins will pick which beds you want to sleep in, my highest ranking Captains, the same. Rest of you, pitch your tents in the Abbey courtyard or near the outer perimeter of this place. Finally, I will have my revenge."

A skinny stoat stepped in.

"Urm, 'scuse me, sire. But, where are the slaves s'posed to sleep?"

Nikos smiled at his thin vermin.

"We build them a compound. When I mean we, I mean them. They've got moles, otters, and squirrels. They can cut down a few trees, turn them into a shelter, and sleep."

"O' course sire."

Nikos then dismissed the stoat, the fox dismisses his horde that followed him through Redwall. The Deathbringers kicked everybeast out of his or her bed, every bed in the dormitories, infirmary, and individual rooms were all occupied by the Deathbringers. Mattimeo was forced to escort the fox couple to their dormitory. Nikos looked in awe of his new sleeping quarters.

"Fireplace, long table, large bed. I think we're gonna love it here, isn't that right Mattimeo?"

Nikos said in mocking tone, but Mattimeo said nothing. This angered Nikos a little bit, he kneeled down and slapped Mattimeo across the face.

"Speak when you are spoken to!"

"Y-yes it is."

Mattimeo whispered. Nikos smiled and patted the mouse on the back.

"Good, good. Well we better get started on the compound, don't want our beautiful slaves to catch a cold, eh?"

The fox said in a joking manor. No beast smiled, not even Janos. Nikos then sighed in disappointment.

"Right, Janos, get Illyn, let him know we need to start building the compound."

Janos bowed to her husband and rushed off to Cavern Hole where Illyn and the higher ranking hordebeasts were. In the orchard, a small group of water rats were picking the berries off of the bushes and trees, and feasting upon them. A hungry dibbun, that off a baby mole waddled up to them.

"Gurr, I's gertly 'ungry, may I have some?"

The rats looked at each other then back to the dibbun. They dropped one berry each and they watched in amusement as the tiny molebabe scooped each morsel up.

"Thank'ee kinely."

The baby mole said to his oppressors.

Mattimeo sat in the corner of the gatehouse cottage, as he did he listened to Nikos.

"You know, Matti. I think this is the start to a very good relationship, you do as your told, nobeast needs to die, right."

Mattimeo didn't want to humor the fox, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"Absolutely, my master."

"There you go, were gonna be the best of friends."

Though Mattimeo didn't show it, he was incredibly angry at his oppressor. He fantasized him taking back his sword and carving the fox up. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the case, for Mattimeo was weakened and bounded. Nikos then turned to his personal slave.

"Let's see how you're friends are doing, hmm?"

Nikos propped Mattimeo up and he untied the mouse, Mattimeo eyed the two weapons Nikos occupied: the curved dirk and the Sword of Martin. However, Mattimeo needed to wait for the right time, he walked out of the cottage and saw that these ravagers were turning Redwall, a safe haven for beasts, into a vermin fortress with slaves. Mattimeo saw Foremole, Cheek, and Sam lined up to help make the compound. Luckily there were more beasts like them lined up as well.

"Alright, you mangy lot. You're gonna build your sleeping quarters, you each be given an axe to cut down the trees, we'd advise you that you all make a cart to push and pull your trees, now march!"

Shouted Illyn. A weasel thought it would be funny to prod a young mole in the bottom with his spear point, the tiny creature shot up in the air, hopping around, and clenching his bottom with both digging claws. Illyn saw the mole get out of line, he picked the mole up by the scruff of his neck, and threw him back in. Mattimeo felt so useless, he allowed these vile creatures to take his home, all because he didn't want any of the comrades of Redwall to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at St. Ninian's church, the Guosim were shackled to the walls of the church. A tall and lightly build water rat, named Harven. Walked up to the bounded shrews, he was clad in a worn out tunic, red cloak, and plum colored sash around his waist. He smiled upon his captives, he looked down at a Guosim couple comforting their babes.

"There, there, it will all be okay."

They said to the fussy babies. Harven bent down and replied to them.

"Yes, hmhm, it will."

Sam, Foremole, Cheek, and the rest of the slaves built a cart, it wasn't much to look at, but it was sturdy enough to haul heavy loads. Sam and the squirrels were in charge of trimming branches on the tops, Cheek and the otters were in charge of hauling the logs onto the cart, and Foremole and his crew were in charge of keeping the logs stable. Sam shouted down to everybeast below.

"Heads up!"

Branches and twigs from the pine trees fell to earth, luckily nobeast was conked on the head by them. Next, it was Cheek Stag Otter's turn, he and his crew of waterdogs started hacking away at the base of the tree. Soon when they made enough dents and slashes into the trunk, a loud crackling noise was sounded.

"Timber!"

Shouted Cheek. Foremole and the others wheeled the cart over to the falling tree. Thud! The tree trunk fell onto the cart, causing the smaller creatures to vibrate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I feel gertly dizzy."

Exclaimed Foremole. Sam scanned around the wooded area.

"Were going to need a whole lot more, if we can make our sleeping shelter for our beasts."

"Right, let's continue working."

Though it felt like the workers were alone, Archers were posted hiding behind the bushes and foliage of the forest. If somebeast had the nerve of making a break for it, a shower of arrows would puncture him like a pincushion.

Mattimeo and Matthias continued to dig the grave for Abbot Mordalfus, the former Abbot wanted to be buried next to Abbot Mortimer. However, Mordalfus didn't say who he wanted for the next Abbot or Abbess to be of Redwall. There were more pressing matters at paw than the coronation of the newly appointed Abbot or Abbess. After finishing the grave, Matthias placed the tombstone as the finishing touch. The former Warrior of Redwall gave a short eulogy to the dead mouse.

"Father Mordalfus was a peaceful and gentle creature. He did not harm anybeast. I'm saddened that he unexpectedly left us, but at least he won't have to see what these heathens have done to the Abbey. He lived for seventy nine seasons, which is impressive since mice only live up to fifty five to sixty seasons at best, even longer than Methuselah. Thank you for your ways, Mordalfus."

Mattimeo kneeled down to the grave of Mordalfus.

"You're Abbey will be avenged, and I will snuff out the life of that wretched fox, that took our Abbey."

Mattimeo whispered as his fists trembled. He then heard the Main Gates opening up. Sam, Cheek, and Foremole had returned with enough wood and logs to build their compound. Nikos and Illyn greeted back their slaves.

"Now, step two: building. I think we should put you lot at the Western Wall, what do you think, Illyn?"

"I think it might work, there not close to the gates and we'll have sentries posted their in case one of them has the stomach to try and escape."

Illyn chuckled out. Nikos then replied to his highest ranking beast.

"They won't escape, friend. They'll be shackled to their bedding."

"Fair enough, Chief."

Nikos scoffed out in response.

"Of course it is."

Illyn then brought up the question that was on his brain.

"I hope Harven and the beasts we put him charge in can keep a watchful eye on those Guosim shrews. Those mites are a feisty bunch, eh?"

"I made him Captain because I saw potential in him. He's gonna do fine."

Nikos said in an optimistic tone. Illyn pursed his lips and sighed.

"Hope you're right, Chief."

Standing atop the Abbey roof was Julian and a small flock of sparrows, the birds of Redwall thanked their lucky stars the fox and his henchbeasts didn't check the Abbey attic. Julian whispered to a sparrow on his right.

"When the sun goes down

And it is night

We will fly

To help our warriors

Get out of their plight."

"Ooh, those ratworms make-a me wanna kill'ee 'em all. Sparra no like ratworms in Redwall, we kill'ee 'em all."

Julian then hushed the feisty sparrow.

"Hush now my feathered friend

Our time to strike

Will come

I assure you

We will see this through the end."

The sparrow used his beak to scratch an itch he had underneath his feathers.

Harven was rummaging through the satchels and haversacks of the shrews. He inspected a canteen, he swished it, and opened it to see the liquid.

"What's this stuff?"

He asked to one of the Guosim.

"Sh-sh-shrew beer, sir."

Harven looked back at the canteen and took a swig of the beer. He smacked his lips and maneuvered his tongue around.

"Not bad, not bad. Not really into the nutty after taste, but it's quite drinkable."

He continued to rummage through their supplies. He found slings, sling stones, pasties, scones, and herbs for medicines and teas. The water rat stood up and walked away from thr chained beasts. Flugg then called out to his captor.

"Where are you going?"

Harven turned to the shrew.

"Night has arrived and I very tired, so goodnight."

Harven went into another room and closed the door. The Deathbringers were in charge of keeping a watchful eye on the shrews.

Flying high in the sky, Julian and his flock of Sparrows were soaring through the starry sky. One sparrow spotted light illuminating from St. Ninian's church.

"Few Sparra, follow me, quick fast!"

He commanded. About three sparrows dive bombed and perched themselves on tall branches. Julian and the other five sparrows flew west.

"Good fortune go with youhoohoo."

He called out. The sparrow nodded then turned his attention to the other sparrows.

"Okay, we need to see if that fire is friend or ratworm, Stripewing, go see."

Stripewing nodded and flew to the top window, he spotted the party of vermin sitting near an campfire, he then counted how many hostile creatures were present, and the ones captive. The little bird flew back to the sparrows.

"How many?"

"'Bout 30 ratworms, and 15 crazy shrew beasts."

"Fire from ratworms?"

"Yes, yes, got a shrews all tied up, make 'em prisoner."

"When ratworms sleepy, we go, we kill'em 'em all."

"Kill'ee, kill'ee."

The sparrows whispered under their breaths. Inside the church a young teenage shrew rubbed his eyes.

"I might be seeing things, but I think I just saw a sparrow, perched on that windowsill, yonder."

He pointed to where the sparrow previously was.

"Oh, hush, son. You need rest."

Said his mother. The adolescent shrew nodded and drifted off to sleep. Later that night, the whole crew of vermin were starting to feel tired, a few even fell asleep leaning on their spears. Since there was no more wood to feed the fire, the blaze slowly died away, leaving darkness to envelope the interior of the church. A sparrow flew down and gently landed on the floor, he hopped around to see if any vermin were still awake, he gently flapped his wings to signal the coast was clear. The remaining two sparrows flew down to the ground. Stripewing saw a skinny weasel guarding the key. He was deep in his sleep, but the key was fastened to his belt, and he tossed and turned.

"No, no grandmum, I don't want another raspberry cake."

He mumbled. Stripewing shook his head.

"Silly vermin, have craziest dreams."

Stripewing waited for the right moment to snatch the keys from their slumbering enemies. As soon as the moment came, Stripewing reeled his head back and snapped at the rope, it made a light popping sound, but nobeast even heard it. Stripewing carefully placed the key onto Flugg's lap. Flugg slowly opened his eyes, and he almost shouted out at the sparrow staring directly at him."

"Shh, we set-a you all free."

Stripewing whispered. Flugg unlocked his binds and woke the shrews up and unbound them.

"We must go, quick fast."

"You go, the Guosim has a bit of personal business to take care of."

Stripewing nodded, he and the rest of the Sparra clan flew back out of the church. Flugg made sure his shrews held the chains good and tight, to avoid rattling.

"Three, two one, now!"

Without warning, the Guosim locked the vermin in their own chains. A ferret quickly opened his eyes and saw what had happened.

"Everybeast wake up!"

The other vermin awoke to the sounds of the ferrets scream. Harven violently opened the door. The water rat Captain was holding a newly lit torch. He was not in a very happy mood.

"What in the name of frogs and feathers is going o—-!"

Flugg pierced through the heart of the evil water rat. Harven died with his mouth gapping open. Flugg then turned to his shrews.

"Sassa, Figg, see if there are anymore keys like this one here?"

The two shrews rummaged through the vermins' supplies, just like how they did with theirs. They shook their heads. The vermin begged their captors for mercy. Flugg cringed at the cries of the vermin.

"We won't kill you, but we will not let you go. The Guosim is leaving you here to sit and think what you have done."

"What are you gonna do with that key?"

Asked a stoat. Flugg gave him a straight answer.

"Toss it in a river."

The Guosim left the whining and crying vermin alone, they ventured out to Redwall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julian and the sparrows were getting closer to their destination, Salamandastron.

"I see the mountain of badgers and hares

Oh I know they will help us I do declare

Let's talk to the beast of the hour

Who wields a two head axe and is in power."

Sparrows glanced at each other.

"Crazy owl flyer, speak-a no sense."

One of the tiny birds whispered. The flock of birds finally made it to the mountain, as they landed they were quickly stopped by a small platoon of hares.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Shouted a high ranking hare. Julian took a bow to the protectors of Salamandastron.

"Do not fret my faithful hares

We flyers are friends so do not be scared

The sparrows and I need to give your Lord

A message: To help rid the Abbey of an evil horde."

The hares looked at each other in puzzlement, then back to the owl.

"You want to speak to, Lord Orlando?"

"Precisely."

Julian responded. The high ranking hare sighed.

"Sorry, he's asleep, wot. Needs his bally beauty rest and what not."

Julian took another bow to the hares.

"I understand, a creature of his age needs rest

Which I surely will surely not destest

But when he wakes in the morn

Let him know about the raging storm."

The hare nodded in agreement.

"I shall do what I can, sir."

Julian and the sparrows then flew back, but they wouldn't be able to return to the Abbey, so they decided to camp on the outskirts of Redwall.

Janos had a large sum of maidens of the Abbey were gathering fabrics for the new tapestry. Janos wielded a switch and everytime a beast slacked or messed up, the vixen would slap the wrist of the beast that was responsible. She gritted her pearly whites at the Sisters of Redwall.

"No, no, wrong! This doesn't capture my husbands elegants and warrior like physique, again!"

She screamed as he whacked a young mousemaid on the wrist and head. A younger maiden was getting very fed up with the vixen abuse. She was fed up so much that she lunged herself and bit the paw of Janos wielding the switch. Janos cried out in pain, shaking the angered mousemaid off of her paw. When Janos inspected her paw, her paw was trickling blood. The vixen's face turned to red hot anger.

"You will pay, you will."

She hissed out. Janos then grabbed the mousemaiden by the scruff of her smock and dragged the helpless creature outside. Janos flung open the doors and continued to drag the mouse until they reached Nikos and Illyn.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Nikos asked his mate. Janos cradled her paw and told him of what had happened.

"This little one thought she could defy me, defy us."

Nikos raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He then bent down to the kneeling mouse.

"So, you think you can beat me and my army, eh?"

Without any hesitation the mousemaiden spoke.

"Yes we can, you filthy scum! You murder and execute like it's some sort of game!"

She screamed out. Slowly but surely a wicked smile plastered Nikos face, the fox stood up, handed his dirk to Janos, and whispered in her ear.

"Eye for an eye, cut that pretty one's paw off."

Janos smiled and whispered back.

"I've got a better idea, how about we get one of our slaves to do it?"

Nikos chuckled under his breath. The fox then walked over to Elmtal, who was recovering from his beatings. Nikos ordered a rat to unlock the shackles holding the squirrel.

"I've got a little task for you, Elmtail. You're gonna cut that pretty maiden's paw off."

Elmtail's lower jaw quivered. Nikos then continued.

"Oh and if you don't comply, I'll have my beasts kill every single creature here in this Abbey, including the babes and elderly."

Elmtail had no choice, for the safety of the Abbey, he kneeled down to the maiden. Nikos then commanded Illyn to position the maiden on her belly and with her paws out.

"Puh-please, don't do this."

Nikos scoffed at Elmtail's attempt at mercy.

"No going back, Elm."

"I beg you, please."

Nikos' started to express frustration.

"Fine, if you don't have the guts to save your Abbey, well I guess nobeast here does, Illyn bring me a family, I want to see the look on this one's face, when we've butchered them."

"You got it."

After hearing the order from the fox's mouth, Elmtail began weeping.

"No, no, please, don't!"

Nikos was starting to become very impatient and angry. He kneeled down and smacked the crying squirrel across the face. Illyn and a few others brought up a mole family. Nikos turned his attention to the helpless moles.

"One last chance, squirrel. If I don't see that maiden's paw in yours, this family of moles will die, and it wll be all your fault."

He whispered. Elmtail had no other choice, neither did the mousemaiden. In one swipe, Elmtail brought the blade down and cut his own right paw off. He held the bloody stump and winced in pain.

"Ooh, you've got guts, Elmtail. Go see the Infirmary Keeper."

As Elmtail ran inside, he collapsed and passed out from bloodloss. Nikos clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Get him to the infirmary. He isn't good to me dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mattimeo watched as a stoat carried Elmtail up to see Cynthia. He was even more peeved at the Deathbringers. He and a few able bodied beast would have to escape to ensue victory over Redwall. What Matti didn't know was that a team of rescuers were on there way. Morning came to Redwall, but anyone who was chained up got little to no rest. A ferret and his wife were trolleying a cauldron for the prisoners.

"Breakest is ready."

The female ferret hissed out. Each beast lined up to get their slop. The smell of it was putrid, like old vegetables, mixed with stale bread, and ale left out in the sun. Each beast got a hearty helping of slop. The Redwallers looked at their "meal" with disgust and were envious that the vermin occupying their home were eating their vittles. Mattimeo took a quick glance and winced at his food.

On the outskirts of the Abbey, Flugg, the Guosim, and few Sparra were camped. Flugg discussed a plan of action to the allies.

"Friends, listen. Mattimeo and his family are trapped inside Redwall. Our sparrow friends relayed what has happened to them, an evil fox took over their home and killed a few of their finest warriors. Now, we'll have to rescue their Foremole, only he will be able to dig Mattimeo, and a few out. Are you with me?"

The Guosim jumped and shouted.

"Hoi!"

Flugg smiled, he then turned to the sparrows.

"What do you three think?"

"Hmm, crazy shrew, you have good idea."

At Salamandatron, Orlando rapped his paw on the long table, he was fuming with rage that a horde of vermin took over his daughter's home, and he wasn't there to stop them. Orlando's newly appointed advisor, Brigadier General Denny Wykker attempted to calm the hulking beast down.

"Remain calm, m'lord, we will get through to this."

Orlando quickly stood up, his eyes were close to Bloodwrath.

"How can I be calm, when my only daughter is a slave to evil vermin?!"

Orlando screamed out. Denny nodded and took out a handkerchief, he wiped the badger saliva from his face.

"Ick! You do know when you are bally hoopin' and hollerin', please don't aim at me, sir."

Orlando slouched on his chair.

"I can't believe my daughter is a slave to vermin. I took a vow to never swing my axe again, however, we can still help them. I've heard of fables that out there in Mossflower lies a giant oak tree, where the founders of Redwall made refuge and helped bring a revolution to an evil wildcat Queen. I'm quite sure we may have a map of its location, Denny, report to the mapmaker's chambers, see if he has something, I think the place is called Brockhollow or Brockhome? It's been a while."

Denny saluted with both his right paw and ear.

"I'll get right jolly on it, wot."

"Please."

Orlando responded. Denny nodded and walked out of the War Room.

In the infirmary, Elmtail was still recovering from bloodloss, Cynthia Bankvole placed a wet cloth upon his forehead. The poor beast mumbled and groaned in his sleep. Inside Elmtail's dream, he was running away from something of someone, but as he ran, he wouldn't go anywhere. Elmtail kept on running, until he was blocked by a fox clad in a harlequin mask, cloak, and tunic. The beast towered over him and cackled maniacally. All of a sudden the mask on the fox's face bursted into differently colored flames! The eyeslits in the mask started to glow red! In the blink of an eye, the fox was as tall a mountain, he picked the puny squirrel by his shirt's coller and spoke.

"You have lost, Redwall has fallen."

The fox said, he then leaned his head back, opened his mouth, and dropped the poor woodlander in. Inside the gigantic fox's mouth had to been straight out of Hellgates, his throat harbored a bright orange light, and his teeth turned into the arms of dead evil doers. He saw many tyrannical creatures: Badrang, Swartt, Cluny, just to name a few, began dragging the squirrel down with them. Elmtail tried to struggle from their grasps, but was too weak to fight.

"No, no! I must help Mattimeo! I must!"

He cried out. Then in the blink of an eye, a bright light illuminated everything! The vermin warlords all screamed as they vanished into thin air and the giant fox bursted into flames. Elmtail was greeted by a mouse clad in armor head to footpaw. He wielded a sword and a shield with the letter "M." He spoke to petrified squirrel.

"It is alright, my son. Soon you shall awake from this slumber and you will help Mattimeo fight the evil that has occupied our home."

"What can I do, I purposely cut my own paw off to make sure nobeast at Redwall died, am I dead?"

The scary question came into Elmtail's mind like a wall of water. But, the mouse shook his head.

"No, my son. You are very much alive, when you awake, you, Mattimeo, Sam, Cheek, Honeycomb, and Sandra need to escape Redwall. Go to a place called Brockhall, Orlando the Axe and a few of his hares will give you the directions, wait near the River Moss, a small platoon of Long Patrol hare will be waiting for you."

After the armored mouse spoke, a bright white light filled the entire area. Elmtail opened his eyes and glanced around the room. Cynthia clasped her paws around her mouth.

"Praise be, you're alright."

She said a tear of joy tricked down her whiskers. She gave Elmtail a hug, he then saw a gauze and bandages wrapped around his stump. He whispered into the bankvole's ear.

"Somebeast clad in armor spoke to me, Mattimeo, and few others need to get out of here."

Cynthia looked back at Elmtail and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Night was falling down upon Mossflower and everybeast inside Redwall started to get sleepy. Flugg and six shrews equipped themselves with iron shovels.

"Right, after our sparrow comrades fly back down, they will tell us where Foremole is being held. Once they finished their part, our archers will fire a shower of arrows onto unsuspecting foe beast, and helping our allies of Redwall escape."

The birds flew back down and reported what they had seen.

"Foremole there, in middle of Western Wall. But, many ratworms keep him prisoner."

"How many?"

"'Bout 20 ratworms, but we can free them like shrew speak."

Flugg shook the sparrow's wing.

"Members of the Guosim, let's relocate to the middle of the West Wall, the sparrows say he is there."

The Guosim quietly agreed and they scurried on the outskirts of the vermin camps. As soon as the shrews made it to the center of the West Wall, they began digging.

Mattimeo slept between Sam and Tess, as he slept he had a dream, the same mouse that came in Elmtail's dream, came in his.

"Hello, Mattimeo. I have come to tell you that a group of shrews are digging you all to freedom, but first they need to get Foremole out of here."

"Why?"

The armored mouse voice boomed with the answer.

"Because, when the time has come, you will need his assistance in order to reclaim the home that these vermin currently occupy."

Mattimeo scratched his nose and replied.

"Okay, who else is supposedly being freed?"

"That is up to you, Mattimeo the Warrior. That is all up to you."

Mattimeo awoke with a jolt, he jangled the chain, which almost woke the otherbeasts up, but the only ones to awake were Sam, Tess, Honeycomb, and Cheek Stag Otter. The ones who remained asleep were Constance, Auma, Jess, and Basil. Mattimeo held the chains tightly in his paws so that no more rustling would occur. He leaned in on Sam's left ear.

"I think Martin came to me in a dream."

Sam gave the adult mouse a puzzled glance.

"What?"

"Yes, I think Martin came to me in my dream."

Sam leaned forward, but kept sure the chain wouldn't jingle.

"Well, what did he say?"

"That a small group of shrews would rescue us, unfortunately not all of us."

Sam looked down on the ground, well, it certainly won't be the elderly or young."

Tess added her piece to the conversation.

"It won't certainly be any badgers or hares."

Mattimeo tapped his chin.

"Hmm, it'll probably be me, Sam, Cheek, and Honeycomb, and maybe Elmtail if he makes it."

"Yeah, my brother Tim, and I aren't much fighters."

Mattimeo nodded, looks like it's just those of whom I mentioned.

Log-a-Log Flugg had just made it underneath Foremole, the earth shook from underneath the mole's bottom, then suddenly he vanished. The Guosim had a lockpicking mechanism that got the mole out of his binds.

"Thank'ee kinely sir, why you be a freein' me?"

"We need you to dig Mattimeo and few others out, they're the only hope to save Redwall."

Nikos tossed and turned in his sleep, he was visited by his older brother, Chickenhound.

"Brother, brother, is that you?"

The harlequin fox took off his mask, the disfigurement on the right side of the fox's face was no longer there.

"Of course it is me, I've come to tell you a group of woodlanders are attempting to thwart your plans. A small army of shrews and others, they have freed a mole and are no freeing Mattimeo, if Mattimeo is freed, then it will be all over for us. Now awaken!"

Nikos jolted up out of bed, fastened the scabbard to his waist and ran out the door. He arched his back and began shouting.

"Escape, escape, woodlanders are gone!"

This made everybeast apart of Nikos horde jump up and run around frantically. He witnessed Mattimeo, Sam, and Honeycomb being pulled under. Nikos turned to a random vermin and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Get me my crew of assassins, they mustn't escape!"

"Y-y-yes, Chief!"

As the commotion outside was taking place, this gave Elmtail the perfect opportunity. Elmtail fastend a belt to his lower waist, which was equipped with a rope and a small knife.

"Get outta here!"

Exclaimed Cynthia. Elmtail said nothing but gave her a quick nod, the recovering woodlander lept from the window and ran across the battlements on the Southern Wall. Elmtail quickly hooked the rope to a corner of the wall and repelled down it. The one pawed squirrel looked over to the side of the South Wall and saw the Guosim with Mattimeo, and the rest. He sprinted towards his comrades, they all made it into the woods.

"Mattimeo, so glad you could escape."

Elmtail panted as he ran along side his rodent friend.

"No time to gawk now, we've got an Abbey to save. So, where are we headed?"

The Warrior of Redwall asked.

"Well, a few hours ago, a mouse wearing silver armor came to me in a dream, he said that we need to go to Brockhall, I have no idea where that is."

Mattimeo chimmed in on the subject.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about, but I haven't got a clue where it is."

"Then hope is lost?"

Honeycomb asked her friend. Mattimeo scoffed at the remark.

"No! Martin came into my dream as well, he said that a group of hares would be waiting for us by the River Moss, to give us something."

"Well then, hope has not abandoned us after all."

Sam said to everybeast there. Mattimeo smiled and they all ran to the River Moss.

The next morning, Nikos was fuming mad, his fists trembled at his sides.

"I want those beasts that have escaped captured alive, I want to skin their fur from their bones. I want to hear their screams, Illyn assemble the assassins!"

"Yes, Chief."

Illyn said with a dastardly grin. Nikos looked onto the battlements of the Main Wall.

"Mattimeo, you will feel our revenge, you will feel the true meaning of pain."

He hissed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A tall and burly ferret dressed in a long hooded cloak, and equipped with a jagged sword walked up to Nikos and bowed. He spoke in a very soft voice.

"What is it, my liege?"

"Ah, Skallard, I've got a task for you."

Skallard took a low bow and smiled.

"What is it, my liege?"

Nikos looked over the wall.

"A small group of woodlanders escaped my Fortress, find them and bring them alive. How alive? It doesn't matter, as long as they are still breathing, you can cut their paws off so they can't fight or run, doesn't matter. I want them alive."

Skallard took another bow.

"It will be done, my master."

The ferret vanished in an instant, this made Nikos chuckle lightly under his breath.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, I will teach Mattimeo pain. Nikos will teach them all pain."

Inside the kitchen, Auma and the other captives were doing the dishes. Auma was in charge of soaking the dishes, Tess was in charge of rinsing them, and Tim dried them.

"Psst, I've heard that Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, Honeycomb, Cheek, and Foremole have escaped."

Everybeast mumbled under their breaths.

"I saw them being pulled under by the Guosim, they are in good paws."

Said Mattimeo's wife, Tim added his say in this.

"It may not be an army, but it's something to start us off."

The door flung open and Cynthia was tossed in by a fat ferret.

"Git in dere!"

He shouted. The overweight vermin slammed the door shut.

"Oof, some nerve!"

Cynthia scoffed. She ran over to the gossiping bunch.

"Hey, guys, they've escaped."

"Yes, I know."

Cynthia put the clean dishes in the cupboards. On the wall where the rest of the beasts were chained up. Basil spreaded the news.

"Those blinkin' warriors have just escaped, we may have a bloomin' chance."

Jess glanced over to see that her son, and Mattimeo were gone. A tear welled up in her eye.

"My son is a free beast. They will come back for us, I know it."

Basil placed a paw on her back.

"Believe you me, ma'am. They will come back for us. I would go along with them, but me ol' bones are too brittle for battle."

"Aye, and my climbing paws aren't very useful."

Basil looked up to the partly cloudly skies.

"Looks like it's up to the younger generation to stop this evil."

Next to Jess and Basil, Matthias cradled his grandson in his arms.

"Your father is free, now he can help take back our Abbey."

"But, grandpa, why didn't you go with papa?"

Matthias looked over to Cornflower.

"Well, Martin. I've no longer have any use or need to fight, but I will do what I can."

"Okay."

The little dibbun responded with.

Mattimeo and his friends shortly arrived at the River Moss. Sam was the first to spot a group of tall silhouttes in the distance.

"Guys, I think I see the hares Mattimeo and Elmtail were talking about?"

"Really?"

Mattimeo squinted his eyes and leaned forward.

"It is them!"

Mattimeo exclaimed, the beasts ran up to the hares. They all came to a screeching halt and bowed before the Long Patrol hares.

"How do you do?"

Mattimeo politely asked his mountain hare comrades. The hare bowed as well.

"Ah yes, Mattimeo, son of Matthias, thank you for comin'. Orlando wanted us to give you this map to you."

Mattimeo took the map, and thanked the hares.

"Well, we better part ways."

"By jove, what do you mean, youngin'? We're comin' with ya, no doubt 'bout that, wot."

Mattimeo chuckled.

"What was I thinking, we need strength in numbers and you fighting hares are capable of helping me retake Redwall."

The lead hare took a low bow.

"Of course we are, we ain't called fightin' hares for nothin', wot."

Everybeast agreed on what the hare said, Foremole chimmed in.

"Hurr, youse can count on me to give 'em billy-o on the rascally vermin."

"Thanks, Foremole. Thank you everyone for doing this with me."

Mattimeo said.

"Right, nuff gasbaggin', more gettin' to Brockhall. Quick's the word, sharp's the action."

Mattimeo's ragtag team of revolutionaries ran Northeast to Brockhall, little did they know, they were being watch by a skinny tree rat, clad in a long hooded cloak, the same as Skallard.

Skallard awaited near a tall pine tree, he saw his spy running on all fours to get to him.

"Ah, Blakkstripe, what's the word?"

Blakkstripe spoke in a hushed and sinister tone.

"Well, Captain. The escapees are headed Northeast, to someplace called Brockhall, they are also accompanied by a tribe of shrews and a platoon of hares.

"Good, Blakkstripe, you've done well. Listen up, everybeast. Our little friends are headed Northeast, in the name of Nikos, we need to make sure they don't make it. Nikos demands that we take them all alive, but it doesn't matter how alive. As long as they are still breathing, then it will all be fine. We followed the, track their every move, and take them back. The shrews and hare are expendable, I don't care what happens to them, as long as the Redwallers are taken alive, then everything shall be fine. Nikos will reward us greatly, we may even get to perform the execution along side him. So take alive, but kill the accomplices. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

The other assassins said. Skallard's lips curled into an evil smile, and he chuckled.

"Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Illyn and Janos were walking up and down the aisle of prisoners, watching as they ate their slop, while the vermin ate proper vittles. Matthias turned and faced his captors.

"Hey, aren't we slaves, aren't we supposed to be doing back breaking labor?"

Illyn turned to the former warrior and got up in the mouse's face.

"Silence! Nikos will have some work for you, now sit tight."

Cornflower scoffed at Illyn's remark.

"Ugh, what a rude animal."

Matthias turned to his love.

"Vermin like him have always been rude. Be patient, our son will return with reinforcements."

"I know, Matthias, I know."

On the trail to Brockhall, the beasts all introduced themselves.

"As you know, I am Mattimeo, this his Sam, Cheek, Elmtail, Honeycomb, and Foremole."

Sam, Cheek, and Elmtail saluted. Honeycomb did a small curtsy, and Foremole tugged on his snout. Now, it was the hare's turn to introduce themselves.

"I am Sergeant Julius Halloway, these are my best fightin' hares. My Second-in-Command, Corporal Quincy Kallum, my third best, Lance Corporal Winston Weiver, and the others, Private Garson, Private Foldger, and Private Samantha."

"How do you do."

"Charmed."

"'Ello, me laddie bucks."

Those were all the hares greetings, the group thought it would be a good time to break for lunch, and the perfect spot was by a small creek. Unfortunately, Mattimeo and the beasts that escaped from their homes didn't have time to pack food or drink, luckily, the Guosim helped with their escape. Each beast was handed a small scone, some were grateful they got a piece of food, others weren't very pleased with the minuscule amount. The one's who were somewhat displeased with their serving of food were hares. Upon hearing them complain, Julius gave his posse of hares a deadly glare.

"You need to stop bickerin' and get to lip smackin', our lovely friends of the Guosim have offered to share their scoff with us."

"Yes, but this isn't enough to feed us."

"Too right, yes."

The hares replied to their Sergeant. Julius tut tutted them.

"Tut, tut. Not another word, you will eat your ration, and you will like it."

Mattimeo scoffed under his breath, nibbling on his scone. Julius walked over to the Redwallers.

"Sorry 'bout that, ol bean. I see you are weaponless, not to worry, dear boy. I will give you this, it isn't much but it packs a wallop when fightin' blinkin' vermin, wot."

Julius handed the Champion of Redwall a sabre. However, this was no ordinary sabre, this was forged in the fire of Salamandastron by Orlando the Axe himself. The blade was thin, but durable. The hilt was made from pure silver and pommel stone. Mattimeo raised the thin sword high in the air.

"Thanks, but I don't have a scabbard or belt to carried on."

Julius let out a hearty chuckle.

"No you do not, my dear boy. That is why we have made one for you. The leather has been carefully crafted with a sleek pattern, and the center of it has an array of pur finest jewels of the mountain. For the rest of you young rips. We have these."

Sam was handed dual long daggers, Elmtail recieved a single bladed axe, Cheek had gotten a mace and chain, and Honeycomb was handed a double bladed pike staff. They all saluted with their weapons. The hares all smiled and took a bow. At a distance, hiding in the treetops, Skallard, Blakkstripe, and the other assassins watched as Mattimeo, Flugg, and Julius bonded. Skallard licked his lips and smiled.

"There they are, not yet. We must take them alive. We wait for nightfall to a rise, and then we'll have them."

Nikos had fallen asleep on the ramparts, as he slept he dreamt about his brother again. In his dream, Chickenhound, now Slagar was violently shaking Nikos.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid beast. How could you let them getaway?!"

"Stop it, stop it! I've got this under control, Chickenhound."

Slagar snarled at his younger brother.

"Graah! I am not Chickenhound, I am Slagar the Cruel, remember that, you wimpering kit!"

Slagar then shoved Nikos onto his bottom. The masked fox then turned to the fallen Nikos. The eyeslits in the mask turned bright red. Slagar then kneeled down towards Nikos and whispered.

"Awaken."

In an instant! Slagar's mouth opened wide and rows of jagged teeth were present, the mask fox clamped down on Niko's face. Nikos awoke sceaming and holding his face. He then proceeded to stand up.

"I won't let the ghost of my brother intimidate me, no! He was a failure, I was succeeded in what he could not. Hahaha! Redwall is mine, but I need to take care of loose ends. Yes, yes. Loose ends."

Nikos said to himself.

"If I keep on having dreams about my brother tormenting me, then I will never rest my eyes again."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Night fell upon the saviors of Redwall, they all nestled in their sleeping sacks, and laid next to the dying fires. As the warriors slumbered, evil was not to far. Zipping from treetop to treetop, Skallard and his assassins were finally at Mattimeo's camp. Skallard slide down the tree and swiftly made his way to Mattimeo. The tall ferret grinned menacingly and he slowly drew his blade.

"Time to die."

In Mattimeo's dream, the same event was taking place, but Martin stood over Mattimeo.

"Mattimeo, you must awaken."

"Martin?"

Mattimeo moaned his eyes slowly opened. Skallars took cover in the trees, frustrated he didn't quickly kill Mattimeo. Mattimeo quickly went back to sleep. The next morning, everybeast was awakened by the smell of a proper breakfast being cooked by the hares. After the food was fully cooked, Julius puffed out his chest, and cupped his paws around his mouth.

"Rise and shine, Breakfast is ready!"

Everybeast lined up to get his or her plate of vittles. The guosim were served first, then the Redwallers, then finally the hares. Mattimeo found a good spot to sit down, it was on a large boulder wedged in the ground. He climbed up top it and saw Lance Corporal Winston Weiver eating his up. The mouse decided to conversate with the hare.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Winston replied in an unintelligible gibberish. Mattimeo was taken back a bit, did this hare not understand Mattimeo? Was he slow in the head? Corporal Quincy Kallum climbed the boulder.

"I see you're makin' an acquaintance to Lance Corporal Winston Weiver. He may not sound like it, but he's this troops most intelligent, and loyal hare."

"Why does he make those sounds?"

Quincy placed a paw on his friends back.

"Because, ol' sport. The poor blighter's suffered from far too many head injuries, he's lost the will to speak. However, all is not lost, I am his translator. He said, 'it is a very beautiful morning, I am happy to be of service to you, Mattimeo the Warrior.'"

Mattimeo smiled back at Winston.

"Thank you, Lance Corporal."

The hare said nothing but smiled and nodded. Everybody was finishing up breakfast and it was time to move out. All the beasts lined up and began marching, to keep everybeast in the mood, the hares played a Long Patrol marching chant.

"Oh, me ol' grandmum use to say me,

'You've got strong legs so run free.

So I took her advise and what did I see,

A family voles who needed some help from me.

So, I ran up to them and by jove they were cryin'.

Cause a group of rat left some of them wounded and some were dyin'.

So made an oath to protect the land.

From any vermin that threatened war at hand.

So I set off for the Long Patrol,

What did I see?

A hulkin' badger staring down at me.

He wielded an axe,

which he cut the vermin in half,

And he welcomed me inside the mountain.

I am now a Long Patrol hare,

So watch out vermin, face us if you dare."

The song ended, and the group of beasts were almost to their destination. Julius inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

"Well, chaps, there ya have it, Brockhall, we're gettin' close I feel it in me ol' bones."

He said proudly, but suddenly a emerald green streak flew past the old Sergeant and a large gash appeared on his chest, Julius was speechless, then he died without a sound. Corporal Quincy called out.

"Ambush! Everybeast get to cover!"

The creatures with the Long Patrol did as they were told, they started sprinting towards Brockhall. More and more emerald streaks pasted through a few shrews, slaying them as they zipped right on through. Mattimeo stopped and drew his sabre.

"What in the name of fur, frogs, and feathers is happening?!"

He demanded question, Sam took him by the paw.

"I have no idea, we've got to get outta here!"

Still holding his blade, Mattimeo and Sam sprinted with the rest. In the treetops, Skallard said nothing but smiled and signalled his warriors to keep engaging. He watched as his enemies scurried and ran away, they had no other choice, they witnessed Julius and a few Guosim drop like flies. In the lead was Elmtail, he called out to everybeast.

"Hey, everyone! I see the entrance!"

The nimble squirrel started running on all fours to get to the door faster. When he got to it, the door was jammed shut! He pulled with all his might, but he was far too weak to open it.

"Somebeast, help me!"

He called out. Quincy came to his aide and helped the squirrel pull the door open, it took a while but their efforts were successful. They gathered all the beasts up, and they closed the door.

"Is everybeast alright?"

The survivors were trembling and shaking like leaves.

"Alright? Alright? Do we look alright? Listen here, hare. We just witnessed a large sum of my Guosim shrews and your Sergeant getting slain in the blink of an eye, and you say we're 'alright?'"

Quincy, teeth started chattering he became frustrated.

"Well, well, aren't we the bold chap?"

Things were starting to escalate, so Elmtail wedged his way between Quincy and Flugg.

"Whoa, whoa! What's with this? We mustn't fight each other. Okay? What we all witnessed was very unexpecting and scary, the last thing we need a civil war on our paws."

The hare and shrew nodded and everything cooled down.

"Now, what is the situation, and how can we get out?"

Elmtail asked. Mattimeo stepped in and spoke.

"I think it's a group of vermin Nikos sent after us. I mean do emerald green streaks kill? No, I think we've got something bad on our paws."

Outside of Brockhall, Skallard and Blakkstripe stood near the entrance.

"All is set, we can easily finish them off now."

Skallard turned to Blakkstripe.

"Hold on, you idiot. Remember Nikos wants the Redwallers alive, we're gonna wait it out."

The ferret told his eager tree rat comrade.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sitting at the long table in Great Hall were Nikos, Illyn, Janos, and one of Nikos' high ranking Captains, Bhal the water rat. Bhal wore a red cloak and raggedy vest, his armament were dual hatchets, and his top molars were golden. Bhal munched on a pasty, mushroom gravy trickled down his chin as he ate. The taste of the piping hot pasty had sent the rat to paradise.

"We should have conquered this Abbey along time ago, these vittles are the best!"

He exclaimed with a mouthful of food. Nikos took a sip of strawberry cordial and breathed in deeply.

"Not so loud, I barely got any sleep last night."

"Oh sorry, Chief."

Janos took a dainty bit of scone and she rubbed her mate's back. She talked to him in a soothing voice.

"Oh my poor, poor, foxy."

Nikos smiled upon his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Illyn took a swig of elderberry wine and spoke.

"So, what is on the agenda today, Chief?"

"Well, we get our slaves to work, some will work on reinforcing the walls, some will harvest the crops, and some will mine, but don't think I won't have guards down in the mines to make sure nobeast escapes, oh no."

Nikos said waving a the crust of pasty. The slaves outside having breakfast weren't so lucky, though they sidn't eat the usual slop, they ate the unfinished scraps from the high ranking vermin. Nikos threw open the double doors, the bright sun shined down upon his features. He ordered all of his henchbeasts to line up the slaves.

"Alright, you miserable lot, it's time to get you bunch to start working. If you slack off, or rebel you will be whipped. I've decided to have the elders, children, and young adolescents work in the fields and orchards. The more muscular beasts reinforce my walls and work in the mines."

He walked down the line, starting with Auma. Auma was to work in the mines, next up was Constance, she was to work in the fields, then Matthias, he was to work in orchards, Cornflower was tasked in the fields, Tess and Tim Churchmouse were to work on the wall, the moles were tasked to work in the minds, as well as Winifred, Sandra, and the other otters. Finally Jess, and Basil were to work in the fields. Cornflower knew the vermin watching her work would abuse their power, she clasped her paws to her chin.

"Oh please, Mattimeo, please return here safely."

Skallard and Blakkstripe camped out on the outskirts of Brockhall, inside of the oak tree, Quincy and Winston inspected Elmtail's stump.

"Whoa, that is one blinkin' cut eh, Winny?"

Winston simply nodded.

"Is there anything you could help me with?"

Elmtail asked in concern. Quincy twirled his mustachioed whiskers and hummed to himself.

"Hmmm, mm-hmmm-mm, hmmmmm."

Elmtail became impatient and annoyed by the hare.

"Well?"

Quincy halted a paw to Elmtail.

"Wait a bally moment, treehopper. I am thinkin'. By jove, I've got it! I wonder if there any old tools or such. Lemme look."

"What in the name of seasons are you making?"

Quincy chuckled towards the squirrel.

"Oh jolly good, it is a surprise."

At Skallard's camp, Blakkstripe and a small band of vermin returned. Skallard was dining on a roasted bird, he saw the rat in his view.

"Make your report, rat."

"Um, yes, Captain. The woodlanders are still trapped inside the oak tree, my crew and I haven't seen them for quite awhile now."

Skallard swallowed a piece of roasted meat.

"Really, how long do you think they've got before they decide to come out in the open?"

"Hard to tell, Captain. It may be a couple of days, it may be longer."

Skallard licked his claws from the roasted bird. He threw the bone across the woods.

"No matter, how long it takes, they will need to come out in the open, once they do, we will pop their corks and give them what for, nobeast messes with the Deathbringers."

Blakkstripe laughed with his commander.

"No sir."

Nikos stood on the ramparts, waiting for the return of Mattimeo. He didn't care if Mattimeo returned dead or alive, he just wanted Mattimeo, even if his head was impaled on a large pike staff. Down in the fields, old Constance needed some assistance. Two rats wielding whips ran up to the beasts helping her out.

"What are you lot doing?"

"Nothing, sir. Constance needs a bit of assistance that's all."

The rat scratched his nose.

"Erm, right, carry on."

Matthias, Cornflower, Basil, and Jess tilled the fields. Basil wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Bally hot, I need a drink."

Matthias placed a paw on his old friend.

"Basil wait, we need to work until they say we can rest, we cannot afford anybeast of our own to be whipped."

Matthias said to the lanky hare, Basil new it was true. He nodded and returned to work. Jess patted her friend's firm back.

"I have a hunch our sons will come, do not fret."

"Yes, how long though?"

Matthias responded to Basil's question.

"You're question is a good as mine, when?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three weeks passed along, Quincy and a few other beasts had just finished the augmentation for Elmtail's missing paw. It was a wooden cover with a copper slot to hold other items, the copper slot had a compartment where it could turn into a small hook, in case Elmtail needed to use a long distance weapon. He strapped it on and moves his arm up and down.

"Not bad, not bad, thank you."

Quincy and the ones who worked on the device all bowed, Quincy took the lowest bow.

"No, we thank you, old sport."

Elmtail and the rest returned from the dormitories of Brockhall and into the main room. Mattimeo, Sam, Cheek, and Log-a-Log all sat where the original revolutionaries sat: Mattimeo sat where Martin was, Sam sat where Gonff was, Cheek sat where Columbine was, and Log-a-Log sat where Bella was.

"Here's what we do: we need to a way to get back at those dastardly vermin that pinned us in here. Once we've dealt with the ones outside, we storm Redwall. Sam, Elmtail, and I take the front. Cheek, Honeycomb, and Log-a-Log, you take sides. Foremole, you will in charge of digging a tunnel in the back wall, get our other fighters free and ready."

Mattimeo said. Foremole tugged on his snout and danced a jig.

"Don'ten you fret, Mattimeo. I'sn will get it done, zurr."

"Thank you, Foremole, but let's rest up, we need to reserve our strength."

The crew of woodlanders saluted and dismissed each other.

In the Abbey, Nikos paced back and forth, in Great Hall. He was having an argument with somebeast.

"Shut up, Slagar. I have done all I can. All I can do now is wait, I have to just wait."

He was the only one who could hear Slagar's reply.

"Oh shut up, you whimpering kit. You were weak, and you were always weak. You had to have your minions take out Mattimeo, when I was still alive, I did most of the work, you need somebeast to wipe between your tail. I was able to do that myself."

Nikos' bloodshot eyes stared hatefully at the wall. He dashed towards the long table and threw a silver chalice at the wall. Where his incomplete tapestry hung.

"I am not weak, I am Nikos the Bludgeoner, Conquerer of Redwall, nobeast calls me weak, not even the dead. No, I will show you, brother, show you that I am the one to conquer Redwall Abbey!"

He yelled out, the fox slumped down in a wooden chair and panted heavily.

"I need Mattimeo dead and his friends. They all need to die, including Matthias, and the other retired warriors. All must die, all must die, all must die."

The morning sun peered over the horizon, and it was the first to hit Salamandastron, Orlando yawned loudly and stretched out his arms. Brigadier General Denny Wykker came in to the room, to bid his Lord a pleasant morning.

"Good mornin', m'Lord. How did ya sleep last night?"

"Hello, Brigadier Denny, I slept quite alright, thank you. I've thinking about the poor folk back at Redwall, I don't think that small band of fighters I sent to Mattimeo won't be enough. I know I hung up my axe for good, but I may need it one last time. I don't know, what do you think, Brigadier?"

Denny straightened his back and gave an honest answer.

"To be quite honest, sir. I'm not sure, I say do what your conscious dictates, nuff chatter, let's gets some bally scoff in our tummies."

"Too right."

Denny lead his Badgerlord into the dining hall.

Mattimeo and the rest geared up for their attack on Skallard and the assassins. Mattimeo looked upon his freedom fighters and smiled.

"I thank you all, for risking life and limb. Redwall is forever in your debt, even the ones who couldn't make it with us. Their sacrifice has not been in vain, now let's go."

Mattimeo opened the door and branded his sabre.

"REDWAAAAAALLLL!"

"LOGALOGALOGALOGALOGALOG!"

"EULAAAALIAAAAA, GIVE 'EM BLOOD AND VINEGAR!"

Skallard saw the woodlanders pour out of Brockhall, they surronded the oak tree. Reading themselves for a fight. The ferret smiled down upon them. This was it, they would finally fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mattimeo, Sam, and the rest made a perimeter around the large oak tree, Corporal Quincy drew his rapier, and the so did the other hares. Log-a-Log Flugg and his shrew drew their weapons. They all saw shadows zippingg through the treetops.

"Here they come!"

Mattimeo cried out, holding the sabre handle tightly, Mattimeo prepared himself. A random assassin vermin came down, ready to strike Mattimeo, but Mattimeo was more than prepared and he skewered the cloaked vermin straight into the chest. Blakkstripe jumped from branch to branch and finally rendezvoused with his master. He and Skallard were both dumbstruck at what had happened, nobeast could calculate their movement and speed! Mattimeo had just gotten lucky.

In the fields at Redwall, Nikos, Bhal, and Illyn were checking up on their slaves. They picked the berries and vegetables, weeded out the dead plants, and planted new seeds. The three walked down the fields, they spotted an old dormouse struggling. Illyn walked up to the exhausted dormouse.

"What is this, get back to work!"

Illyn commanded. The poor old one struggled to get himself up.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I am so tired, I need a rest."

Illyn wielded his switch and dealt a hefty blow to the old one's back.

"Lazy vermin, you rest when I say you rest!"

Illyn kept on wailing on the poor old creature, he beat the poor old dormouse into unconsciousness. Sweat dripped from Illyn's forehead and paws. The three saw another dormouse, possibly the old dormouse's son, and he ran to him. The younger dormouse checked up on the elder. The younger beast sighed in relief.

"Still alive, thank goodness."

"Uh huh, get back to work."

Illyn commanded and the dormouse obeyed.

Mattimeo ordered Sam and the squirrels to head up high in the trees. They all did so, no questions asked. Sam scurried up the tree and dealt some serious blows to a vermin, the squirrel commandeered a bow and a large sum of shafts from his fallen fiend. Elmtail used the device strapped around his stump to help climb up the tree, he too had killed and commandeered a bow and arrows. Finally, Honeycomb climbed up and she did the same as Sam Squirrel and Elmtail did. The trio of squirrels started firing the wooden missiles at the assasin vermin, Skallard, and Blakkstripe both ran to cover.

Grrah! Their using our own arrows!"

Skallard said with frustration. Blakkstripe said nothing but simply nodded and drew his bow. Down on the surface, Mattimeo, Log-a-Log, Quincy, and Cheek stood back to back to back. Cheek swung the mace and chain, it cracked the spinal column of a random cloaked rat, Log-a-Log, and Quincy thrusted their rapiers into the chests and stomachs of more assassin vermin. Mattimeo decapitated another assassin vermin. Skallard looked back down, he was getting frustrated and angry at his own beasts.

"This can't be, I cannot be beaten, no, no!"

He screamed out at the top of his voice. Skallars drew two throwing knives and lobbed them at Quincy. Quincy was on a vermin slaying role, when suddenly the twin knives drove into his shoulders. Skallard drew one more knife and threw that at the wounded beast's chest. Quincy grunted in pain, he fell to his knees holding the knife protruding from his chest. Skallard then commanded Blakkstripe to go down and kill Mattimeo. Blakkstripe drew two curved dirks and jumped down to the ground level. Blakkstripe licked his lips and sprang forward, Mattimeo swung his sword, but Blakkstripe quickly dodged the attack and quickly slashed at Mattimeo, but he didn't do much damage to the Champion of Redwall. Mattimeo backed up and counter attacked the rat. A small fraction of the sabre blade sliced through the assassin's shoulder. Blakkstripe yelped in pain and jumped back a few paces. He wiped the blood with his cloak, and growled at Mattimeo. Blakkstripe went into a head long sprint and took charge. However, he was bested by Mattimeo the Warrior, for the warrior thrusted his sabre right into the chest of Blakkstripe, instantly slaying him. Skallard had just saw this, and had become even more livid.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

He screamed out, doing a mad hopskip dance. Skallard was the only one in his band that was left alive, he became enraged that he jumped down from the treetops and decapitated the hare Corporal in an instant. Skallard threw the head at Mattimeo. Mattimeo yelped in horror and he took off like a thunderbolt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Orlando sat in the dark, contemplating what he should do. He made a promise to himself and to all the other creatures seasons ago that he wouldn't pick up his axe again. But he needed to for his daughter and her friends were all in danger. Orlando let out a sigh and got up from his chair.

In Mossflower Forest, Skallard chased after Mattimeo, the ferret was in hot pursuit of the mouse. The time had come for Mattimeo, it was time for him to die. Drawing his sword, Skallard almost nicked Mattimeo's footpaw, but determination to get away didn't allow the blade to wound Matti. Mattimeo kept running and running. Soon the mouse became exhausted from running away from a foe he couldn't read, most vermin were predictable creatures, but Mattimeo bit off more than he could chew. Sweat beaded down his face, his grip on the sabre became clammy, and his breathing turned labored. For the first time in a long time, Mattimeo was scared for his life, he saw shadows move in the blink of an eye, through the treetops, and through the bushes and shrubs. Mattimeo's eyes shifted left, right, up, and down. Skallard was simply toying with his prey, he loved to have a bit of sport before the kill, the fear in his victim's eyes satisfied him, oh so greatly. Mattimeo was inches from having a panic attack until the sounds of a familar voice called out to him.

"Mattimeo, relax your mind, and you will see all."

"Martin?"

"Focus, Mattimeo. Focus."

The mouse warrior nodded. Soon he stop sweating, his eyes were dead centered, and his grip wasn't clammy. The calming voice of Martin was able to lift the courage from Mattimeo. Mattimeo the Warrior leaned his body forward at a forty five degree angle, he placed his right footpaw in front, while his left one stayed back. This frustrated Skallard, why wasn't his next victim afraid? He thought to himself, shaking a spiteful paw at Mattimeo, the ferret decided to come out of hiding and face the beast one on one. Before the duel commenced, the two beasts had an exchange of words.

"So, I see you're no longer afraid of me. After I did all of those surprise attacks on you, trapping you in the oak tree, making sure you had little to no food supplies."

Mattimeo stayed calm and talked back.

"You're the one who's afraid, hiding from view, sneaking around and making sure your opponent doesn't have fair chance to fight or get away, you are the ones who are afraid."

"You calling me afraid, what happened awhile ago when you were trembling like a leaf?"

Mattimeo sighed and replied.

"I will admit I was afraid, but at least I have the strength to face my enemy head on, and not hide like some kind of whimpering babe, clinging to his mum's tail. Besides, if Nikos wanted to get rid of me, why couldn't he have done it himself, and not have sent a lowly creature such as yourself, you know why? Because your leader is nothing more than a whimpering coward, who cannot fight his own battles, he's got to be dependent on other creatures to do his bidding."

"Enough, die!"

Skallard shouted out, in a flash the ferret was on the mouse like snake. Zing, clang, shing! The two beasts dueled to the death. Skallard swiped at Mattimeo's throat, but Mattimeo jumped back at least two paces. Mattimeo attempted to slash at Skallard's hind paws, but he too jumped back a few paces. Hiding in the treetops were Sam, Elmtail, and Honeycomb. Honeycomb nocked a shaft to her bow, but Elmtail intervened.

"No, this is his fight."

"But Mattimeo is losing, I can feel it."

Sam smiled at the worried squirrel.

"Do not fret, Honeycomb. The way Mattimeo fights is that he waits for the enemy to tire themselves out, once they've gotten weary, he strikes. It may be dirty, but it is very effective when fighting bigger beasts like that one."

Clang, clang, zing! More sword swipes were slashed at each other, the two jumped back a bit, and stared deeply. Skallard pointed the jagged sword blade at his foe.

"Had.. enough?"

He panted. Mattimeo gave him a smirk.

"No, you?"

"I could do this all day."

Mattimeo decided to taunt his opponent.

"Then come on, you've been holding back, a newborn dibbun has more strength than you, coward."

Skallard gave Mattimeo a small grin.

"Oh, you wanna see what I am capable of, I will show you!"

Skallard zoomed in and nicked the index claw on Mattimeo's right paw. Matti winced in pain, he saw his finger had been cut, then Skallard was in the previous area, it had seemed like the ferret was in two places at once. Mattimeo had to focus, he couldn't let some gimmick somebeast learned how to do. Going in again, Skallard zipped around Mattimeo and slashed at the mouse's back. Mattimeo cringed in pain as he staggered for a bit.

"How do you like me now, mouse?"

He taunted to his opponent. Mattimeo popped a kink from his neck and readied himself for another surpise attack. The ferret sprang out at his adversary, and slashed Mattimeo's right shoulder blade. Mattimeo jolted in pain, blood trickled down his tunic, and he panted. Skallard gave a look of no emotion towards Mattimeo.

"This is for killing my crew of assassins, you will die slow, and painful. After I present your head on a pike to Nikos. Him and I will gladly execute your family, starting with your son. Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Skallard stated in a monotone voice. Mattimeo had the sudden urge to strangle the evil beast, just as Skallard was getting ready to attack Mattimeo, Mattimeo lunged at his opponent. The two dropped their swords and rolled down a hill. They kicked up leaves, sticks, and earth. As soon as they reached the bottom, a fist fight ensued. Mattimeo sat on Skallard's chest, he delt fierce blows to the ferrets face. Whap, smack! Mattimeo's fist flew straight into the ferret's snout and jaw. Skallard threw off the enraged mouse and quickly got up. He then kicked the mouse straight in the chest, small droplets of spit and blood flew from the mouse's lips. He staggered for a while. Sam, Elmtail, and Honeycomb ran closer to where the fight was. Mattimeo threw a clump of dirt at Skallard's face. The assassin leader staggered for a moment, he spat and wiped dirt from his mouth and face. He growled ferociously at Mattimeo, but Mattimeo was not intimidated by his enemy. Mattimeo ran up, jumped high in the air and landed two fists into Skallard's face. The assassin staggered for a while, before falling to his knees. Mattimeo stood the victor in the fight. Sam, Elmtail, and Honeycomb aimed their arrows on the dazed ferret.

"It's over, ferret."

Mattimeo said in a strict tone. Skallard struggled to get himself up.

"Over? No, it is not over. One of us has to die for it to be over, you can beat me, break me, burn me. But as long as I'm still alive, you can beat your tails that it will not be over. I will slaughter you all!"

Skallard exclaimed. The wounded ferret stood in a dramatic pose, panting, sweating. Sam, Elmtail, and Honeycomb glanced at each other with disappointed gazes. The began shooting their arrow shafts at the ferret. Sam shot his arrow into the left shoulder of Skallard, Elmtail shot his in Skallard's sternum, and finally Honeycomb shot her's right between Skallard's eyes. Sam helped up Mattimeo.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, c'mon, we've got to return home."

In Warbeak Loft, Julian and the sparrows looked out through the windows of the attic. They saw Nikos getting angry and impatient with Skallard. The fox's face and body twitched out of anger and impatience.

"That's it, that is it! If Skallard won't return, then I'm just going to have to execute these miserable bags of fur myself!"

Illyn swallowed hard.

"But, Chief, we may need them. Give it time to—!"

"Do not tell me what to do, I am the boss, the leader, your master, got it?! We execute, Matthias, Cornflower, Tess, and little Martin. Then we execute the ones that may start a revolution against me, I cannot have that, I Nikos the Bludgeoner, Conquerer of Redwall cannot have anybeast to usurp me, no, no no!"

Nikos screamed, spit and sweat flew from his face, and mouth as he spoke. Nikos drew the sword of Martin and ran down the stairs. He charged at Matthias, who was attending the orchards for his master, when he saw the crazed fox coming after him. Matthias had no way of defending himself, but he did have the chains that he was shackled to. As soon as Nikos swung the sword, Matthias dodged the attack and wrapped the long chain from his footpaw around the sword blade. The sounds of metal scrapping snd chains clinking were in full effect, soon, Clank! The chains broke off and Mattimeo was free. Nikos pushed the mouse and prepared to thrust another attempt at killing Mattimeo's father, but everybeast, vermin and Redwaller heard the sounds of distant thunder, however, this was not thunder, it was Mattimeo, the Guosim, and the Long Patrol returning to Redwall. Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, and Honeycomb all cried out.

"Redwall!"

The guosim chanted.

"Logalogalogalogalog!"

Finally the hare all screamed out.

"Eulalia, give 'em blood and vinegar!"

Nikos ran up to the battlements, still clutching the sword tightly.

"Everybeast, battle stations we need those outside dead, deader than door nails!"

He commanded, he used his sword paw to point at his beasts and gave them the orders. They all saluted with their weapons and ran down the steps of the ramparts, Nikos peered from the ramparts railing and saw Matthias freeing Cornflower, Basil, Jess, Tim, Tess, and the rest of the captives. Auma grabbed two rats by their necks and threw them into one of the large walls, Nikos began sweating, he wiped his brow, and chattered his teeth, soon. He heard the sounds of sparrows tweeting and Julian hooting.

"Killee, killee!"

The sparrow chirped in unison, Nikos pointed directly at the flying creatures with the sword.

"Archers! Fire!"

A small sum of bowbeasts nocked shafts to their bows and began firing at the birds, a few sparrows were killed by the sentries arrows. Nikos looked back down, he saw Matthias using his chains as a weapon. The former mouse warrior whacked and brutally smacked the vermin left, and right. He witnessed old Jess and Basil, picking up spears and thrusting them at the vermin. He even saw the more peaceful beasts, Rollo, Tess, Tim, Cynthia, and Jube pulling their weight and dealing a few licks to the vermins. Just as things couldn't get worse for Nikos, an arrow flew over his head from outside the wall, he yelped, and ducked behind the sandstone bricks for cover.

"Archers, take them all out!"

Nikos shouted out. A few archers standing back to back but as soon as they were in clear view, Sam and the archers drew back their bowstrings and fired upon them. Mattimeo saw the Abbey's Main Gate open up, the returning warriors flooded the doorway and saw the melee occurring inside the walls, Matthias ran to his son, and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you are alright."

"No time, dad."

"Right, Nikos is all yours, Mattimeo the Warrior."

Mattimeo smiled and saw his adversary, cowering behind cover. The scared fox ran from his cover and rejoined his mate, and his Right Paw.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mattimeo rushed in wielding the sabre he was given by the fallen Segeant Julius gave to him. He branded the sword in both paws and screamed out.

"Redwall!"

He made his way into the fray of vermin, hacking and slashing he spotted Nikos, Janos, and Illyn from a far. Though Bloodwrath was more common in badgers, the Warrior of Redwall had succumbed to its desires. Hacking, slashing, ripping, and tearing his way through waves of hordebeasts, Mattimeo's body felt like he had no control over it. He mindlessly carved his way through vermin after vermin, getting his fur and clothes wet from the blood. Nikos saw the fiery vengeance in the mouse's eyes. Nikos was angry and scared, one mouse had single handedly obliterated about twenty to twenty five henchbeasts. Mattimeo huffed and puffed in anger at his fox nemesis. He pointed the long blade at Nikos, sweat, and blood dripped from Mattimeo's forehead. He said nothing, his hateful gaze did all the explaining. Like a lightning bolt, Nikos dashed across the battlefield, attempting to evade the battle. Mattimeo was about to give chase, until he was stopped by Illyn. The weasel, Illyn, branded dual short swords in both paws, he sniggered out at Mattimeo.

"Let's see how you handle me, mouse."

He said in a nasty tone. Mattimeo still kept his silence, and they two readied themselves for combat. Both beasts sprinted towards each other, and began battling. Mattimeo, still under the spell of Bloodwrath ignored the small incisions in his body made by the tip of Illyn's bladetips, Illyn jumped back a few paces then ran forward, he twirled the blades skillfully in both paws, before jumped forwards, and attempting to slash through Mattimeo's body. Mattimeo sprang in the air and parried the attack presented by Illyn, the weasel stumbled and fell on his face, getting a mound of dirt and grass in his mouth. Now, he was angry, now he wanted Mattimeo to die slow. Illyn ran up to Mattimeo and attempted to behead the mouse warrior. Mattimeo arched his back, barely missing the sword tip by a whisker. Unfortunately, Mattimeo was no acrobat or contortionist, he fell hard on his tail. This luckily knocked him out of Bloodwrath, he was back to his old self again, but he was staring up at the face of Illyn, Illyn gave his fallen enemy an evil smile. He raised both small swords up and prepared to drive them into Mattimeo's neck. They both heard screaming, Illyn turned around and froze in horror, Orlando the Axe had come to help the beasts of Redwall reclaim their home. Orlando drove his axe through the weasel's skull, and to the middle of his body. Orlando's eyes were red, he screamed as he hacked Illyn's body into chunks. Orlando knew he had finished the deed and nodded towards Mattimeo. Mattimeo nodded as a reply. He picked up his sword and gave chase to Nikos. Sam, Elmtail, and Auma were surrounded by Bhal, Bhal gave his signature golden smile at the trio. Sam made a head count of the many vermin that circled them. Elmtail readied his axe and his paw blade, the squirrel junped up, and started hacking through the countless vermin. Sam and Auma dived into the fray as well, countless vermin piled up on each other. Bhal drew his dual hatchets and launched himself like a thunderbolt at the trio. Before the white water rat could do any sort of damage to Elmtail, Auma rushed in and uppercutted the beast. Bhal staggered for a while, but when he finally regained himself he saw Sam launch himself high in the air. The nimble squirrel drove both daggers into the vile one's shoulders, then Elmtail came, stabbed the water rat in the gut then drove the axe through his skull. The stragglers of Bhal's horde saw their leader go down, they all scrambled away from the three. All of a sudden an arrow barely hit Auma's footpaw, the culprit who fired the missile was Janos, she snickered at the new Badgermum.

"Come and get me, stripedog!"

She taunted, she slinged the bow around her shoulder and dashed off and sprinted towards the back gate, unlucky for her, Cheek swung his mace and chain at her, but unfortunately for him, he missed. The very flexible fox slid underneath Cheek's attack. As she got up, Janos called out to the two.

"Why don't you get a weapon that isn't slow?!"

Cheek gritted his teeth, ready to take another swing at her, but Auma intervened.

"She's mine."

Auma said under her breath, Janos started running a few paces towards the gate, but Auma caught up to her, and yanked Janos' tail. The vixen yelped in pain, then Auma grabbed her by the throat. Auma's grip became tighter and tighter. Janos felt herself being lifted up from the ground. A tear rolled down the vixen'ss eye as the final thing she saw was an enraged Badgermum. Nikos stopped running and he saw his mate get killed, his face turned red with hatred, he yelled at the top of his voice.

"You, monsters!"

Before he could unsheath the sword, Mattimeo was on him like a thunderbolt, the fox resumed running, he decided tp run up the stairs to the ramparts, so he could lure Mattimeo. Mattimeo knew what was going on, but he didn't care, he wanted Nikos to be slain. Nikos made his way up the stairs and Mattimeo followed him behind. Nikos jumped back a few paces and drew his stolen sword. Mattimeo took a long swing at Nikos, but Nikos predicted the mouse's move, and slashed with the powerful sword. The blade from the sabre flew off the handle, Nikos smiled at his enemy's feeble weapon. Mattimeo threw the sword hilt at Niko's face, but Nikos batted at it. Suddenly, the son of Matthias grabbed the sword with both paws and he wrestled the evil one for it. They tugged on the handle, not giving up nor backing down. Mattimeo then heard a voice call to him.

"Strike him down, Mattimeo the Warrior, strike him down."

"I shall, Martin."

With quick reflexes, Mattimeo ducked underneath the fox and popped him in the nose, this allowed for Mattimeo to reclaim the sword. Wiping blood from his snout, Nikos leaned near the battlements. Mattimeo yelled out the signature war cry.

"Redwall!"

He thrusted the sword tip near the right side of Nikos' face, he didn't do much damage to the fox, but he manged to cut the evil one's eye. Nikos grunted in pain, and staggered back a bit further, almost falling off the wall. Mattimeo sprang up and delt a hefty blow to the fox's face. He watched as the fox tumbled off of the battlements and down to the bushes. A loud thud occurred and he saw the fox's body lie limp. Mattimeo raised his sword and shouted.

"REDWALLL!"

The surviving Deathbringers saw what had happened to their leader and they turned tail and flooded the gates, the cowardly cretins ran like bats out of Hellgates and into the forest of Mossflower.

A huge feast was in full effect, and every creature attended it. Sitting in the middle of the long table were Matthias, Cornflower, Mattimeo, Tess, Tim, Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, Sandra, Constance, Auma, Orlando, Jube, Cynthia, Rollo, Jess, and Basil. They all enjoyed themselves, eating, chatting, and just having a grand old time. Matthias stood up and clunked his chalice to get everybeasts attention.

"Attention all, thank you. I have to say something, my son, and his small band of warriors. If it weren't for them, we've would have been slaves to Nikos and the Deathbringers. But, our victory came at a price. The many woodlanders that had occupied these very walls were slain by them, let's have a moment of silence for the fallen warriors."

Everybeast stopped eating and bowed their heads, even the little dibbuns did so. When the moment passed an awkward silence fell upon the feasters. Basil stood up and broke the silence.

"What's with all the quiet, eh wot? Thought this was a celebration, not a bloomin' tear jerker session?"

That was able to break the silence, and they all resumed the chatter. When the moment was right, Mattimeo stood up.

"Attention, everybeast!? Thank you, as you know, my father was the Redwall Warrior before me. Now that he has passed the sword down to me, he now knows a life a peace and hospitality. I think it would do our Abbey proud if we were to appoint him as our new Father Abbot."

The beasts murmured to each other, then a few stood up. Soon after, the rest of the Dwellers stood up and raised their beakers, chalices, tankards, and cups high in the air.

"To Abbot Matthias, and Mattimeo the Warrior!"

On the outskirts of Redwall, a platoon of Long Patrol hares, and a platoon of Redwall mouse guards were trolleying a convoy of dead vermin. It was of the Deathbringers, Nikos was on the cart in the back of the convoy. Their destination was to chuck the lifeless corpses into an adder pit, it was a win-win, evil creatures eating evil creatures. Nikos lied next to his dead mate and near the unrecognizable remains of Illyn. However, the fox was far from dead. Nobeast noticed it, but his eyes shot open. Nikos sought to bring pain and suffering to a whole other level for the Redwallers.

 **To be concluded...**


End file.
